CrissCrossing
by randomlyrite
Summary: Kyoya wasnt alone growing up, he had a best friend, and she's stuck with him through, everything! my AU of Kyoya growing up with someone there to worry about him and teach him to laugh, and not be such a demon king!
1. Chapter 1

HI, im randomlyrite and i know i havent been writing for a while but i've been so busy and addicted to Ouran high school host club manga and anime! its seriously addicting stuff, so here you all go, i was watching poor Kyoya and i thought, what if he had a childhood friend to rely on and trust and let her see behind his mask! also, I'm a sucker for a good childhood romance story, so ENJOY i hope you review and tell me how you found it!

* * *

I suppose everything started 11 years ago; my daddy had a business trip in Japan about a business merger for his company, and as mum had strong case of the flu I was brought along too, now as you can imagine there's not much for a spoilt 5 year old girl to do in Japan, so most of my trip was spent reading in the offices waiting rooms.

One day was different though I was reading my favourite book at the time (a faraway tree) so I didn't notice when a boy about the same age as me entered the room and sat down quietly beside me reading, I finished the chapter folded the corner of the page down and the closed the book, I was about to call for a drink to be brought to me I finally noticed him, a stoic looking boy with dark hair and glasses. I smiled he reminded me of my older brother, turning to him, I tried out the best Japanese I knew, "hi! I'm Beth; it's nice to meet you, what's your name?"

He blinked and looked at me like he hadn't expected me to talk to him. "I'm Kyouya Ootori; I'm asuming your fathers in a business meeting with my father at the moment"

I pouted "yeah daddy said this one would only take few minutes and then he'd take me out on a tour of the historical landmarks and best bookstores, but you know I hope this merger happens, cause then my dad won't have to go on so may trips and I could see him more often!" my pout transforming into a grin at the thought.

"So then you're the infamous Beth Weal that your father speaks so highly of"

I frowned, infamous? I mean sure I caused a few problems at home, and there was that time a nation wide search was called on when I was only asleep under a chair...

I noticed his book and decided a topic change was necessary "you like reading too?"

"Only non fictional pieces" he said with a pout and hair flick

I giggled I saw this so many times from aristocratic heirs that it had become quite the little joke "Oh I get it, you want me to be impressed, however the only thing that impresses me is a big imagination and a kind attitude, so you see I'm not, try again one day when you've done something truly great and your cold attitude has vanished, and don't you think you can fake it mister!"

The office door opened up and my dad entered the room

"DADDY!" I squealed and jumped into his arms, laughing he held me upside down and I screeched trying to hold my dress from falling down. He chuckled and put me on the ground, offering me his hand with a smile.

I grinned and pulled him out of the room "so daddy how'd it go?"

He froze and dramatically placed on hand on his head wearily sighing "sweetheart I hate to break it to you but..." he picked me up and spun me round "it went great darling, I got the deal, from now on we're all going to be living in Japan!"

My head spun, we'd be living here? But what about my friends in England... no my daddy was far more important and they would understand, putting a large grin on my face i looked up at him and let a large "YAY!"

That summer we moved out of our mansion in England and into our newly built one in Japan.

_Kyouya P.O.V_

She intrigued me.

the first time I saw her crossing the garden holding her fathers hand, I assumed she was just another silly little girl, I mean her appearance gave away that impression, from her bright blonde hair and big blue eyes to those cutesy blue dresses.

So it came as a big surprise to me when I saw her in the waiting area patiently waiting and seemingly absorbed in a book, I mean I doubt she even noticed me sit down next to her. That smile she smiled when she fist saw me could have lit up an entire room; her Japanese was shaky but extremely good for a five year old.

And she saw right through my mask, I was so used to trying to live up to my brothers, I thought she'd judge me like my father.

She lives in the mansion next to ours now so I assume our families will expect us to play together

Kindness and imagination? What an intriguing notion. He'd look forward to seeing her again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time I saw her I was out for a walk on the grounds, and she was chasing a kitten through our garden. It had been about a month since our last meeting and she would occasionally pop up in my mind.

Today she was wearing a simple blue summer dress, nothing fancy about it, in fact it looked like something a commoner would wear, but looking at her now, rolling around on the grass with that kitten, it was probably the only thing suited for her to wear.

The kitten finished licking her nose and she stopped her giggling with a sigh, looking up she saw me.

"Kyouya!" she grinned, getting up and brushing the grass off her already stained dress she ran towards me stopping a few feet away " I haven't seen you in ages, you should come over and visit one day!"

She blinked as if finally noticing where she was and looked around "wow we ran really far saffymay!" the cat that had followed her just meowed in response

"Wont your maids get worried?" I asked only slightly concerned

She just laughed "my maids are so lazy I doubt they've even noticed that I've left my room, and if they have then they'll just send my brother after me"

I blinked at their informal ways of doing things before I regained my composure and smirked, you do realise that you're on my property correct? And that I could call security to escort you off?"

She smiled and sat down, the kitten crawling into her lap, "you wouldn't, mainly because your father probably told you to befriend me; I mean it wouldn't do to have an unfriendly business partner, now would it?" I looked down at her and she was smirking at me.

"You have a crafty side too then?" I said sitting down gracefully next to her

She giggled "of course I do, I don't act and dress cutely because I enjoy it you know, I get spoilt so much more this way, and more grown ups will do as I say, for instance, you see saffymay? She was a present from a friend back home, and when daddy said we couldn't bring her, it only took a few tears to get him to change his mind"

My eyes widened from behind my glasses

"Kyouya, I've decided that you're going to be my friend." She said smiling gently at me "you're much more interesting than the other aristocracy I've met so far and a lot smarter too!" she pulled a face "and all the girls here are far too restrained, I mean I met this girl the other day who wouldn't even go near saffymay, she insulted my dungarees too! Pfft not girly, daddy says that there adorable!"

That day I gained a respect for her, she knew that if couldn't refuse being her friend, because of the orders from my father. And as she talked about her life I found my self listening and laughing along, that summer was much less lonely than I had expected.

I saw her a lot after that; we would meet in the gardens and at dinner parties and dances.

The first time I met her brother is too, ingrained in my memory

We were having one of our normal meetings in the garden, when a boy a few years older than me appeared, he ran over to Beth's side a collapsed breathing harshly, she sighed and pulled him into a hug, speaking English gently, something flared up in my chest and suddenly I wanted to pull her away from him.

She smiled at my confused face, "Kyoya, I'd like you to meet my brother Ryan, he should know not to run that much, he's health may have improved over here but he still has to be careful" she said giving the boy a steely look.

He chuckled "okay, okay I get it sissy, i'll be more careful" he turned to me and offered his hand to shake "Ryan Weal heir to the Weal estate"

"Pfft" Beth said pulling a face "no need to be so formal, he is our neighbour nii-san, you don't have to show off, what did you follow me for anyway? I can look after myself!"

"I know" he said ruffling her hair, I just wanted to remind you about the birthday part mum and dad have organised for you, I saw your maids rushing around and I thought I better tell you"

Her eyes widened "oh! I completely forgot! Your going tonight too Kyouya?"

I smirked "I'd be honoured"

She sighed in relief "thank god, my mums invited all the young rich people from most of Japan I think, and I don't know any of them!"

Her brother checked his watch "we better get going, mum said something about a designer bringing over a dress for you to be fitted for"

I could see her face fall; she had told me how much she despised wearing those dresses because of their weight and lack of usefulness.

"Bye Kyoya!" she hugged me goodbye and grabbed her brothers hand

I watched them walk off silently before heading back home to get ready myself.

The party that night was the most random and extravagantly decorated I had been to before. The room was packed with children aged between 1 and 7; it was a child's ball.

We were all introduced formally and I found a corner to quietly observe.

The lights went down and a spotlight was shone at the top of the staircase, two servants opened the doors and Beth flowed into the room.

I took in an intake of breath, her normally muddy and untidily pulled into a ponytail hair was curled and flowing down her back, her face was clean and shining and she was wearing a blue ball gown that flowed down her body, going out slightly at the waist to the floor. She didn't look like the girl I had gotten to know.

She elegantly made her way to the bottom of the stairs and started to greet everyone like the perfect hostess she was supposed to be, after about 10 minutes she hastily made her way over to me.

"Kyoya!"She had one of her cute lopsided grins on, something I hadn't seen all night "I'm so glad your here, i hate greeting all these people, I'm just too shy around new people"

Looking around for something to distract her and cheer her up, I offered my hand "want to dance?"

She blinked and blushed deeply "I uh can't dance very well... I was always messing about during my lessons"

I smiled a true smile for once "its okay, I'm not a very good dancer either"

She took my hand and I guided her to the floor, spinning and twirling about I felt happy, and every time I'd look at her, she'd be smiling back at me.

I could see other boys watching me jealously, I'd stolen their pretty new toy, it was understandable I suppose, just to annoy them further at the end of the song I hugged her

"That was fun Kyouya" she grinned "did you see their faces?"

I blinked shocked before laughing, I'd underestimated her again.

She spent the rest of the evening socialising with other guests politely, she made sure that I was with her though, introducing herself with

"Hi I'm Beth weal and this is my best friend Kyouya, it's very nice to meet you" and a smile.

It's no wonder that by the end of the night so many children told their parents they wanted to meet her again.

The rest of the summer passed with a blur, spent playing in her newly built tree house or drinking tea and having lunch under the trees, we even went on outings together to see the tourist destinations she had mentioned she wanted to see.

It was on the last day of summer when she said goodbye with a 'see you tomorrow that confused me' it wasn't till the next day when I saw her at my elementary school that i understood

'She was here to stay'


	3. Chapter 3

We were friends until middle school when she had to return to England for a bit, her grandmother had passed away and they had to be there for their family

I went to see her off at the airport and despite having tears pouring down her face she still tried to reassure me.

"It'll only be a few months, and I can use that time to study, I will beat you someday Kyouya" she said with a tearful giggle "and I can bring you back some really nice souvenirs..."

I cut off her babbling by pulling her into a crushing hug

"I'll miss you Kyouya..." she said hiccupping

A lone tear ran down my face "i'll miss you too Beth"

Her brother interrupted us by tapping her on the shoulder

She sighed

"See you soon Kyouya"

They boarded their private plane and the last I saw of her was her face staring at me out the window, even then her smile could light up a room.

The months passed slowly and a new boy transferred into my class Suoh or something, and had been bothering me since.

The days dragged on and my temper grew shorter.

Finally the day came that she'd arrive back

I was waiting anxiously in the arrivals department, would she have forgotten me? Made a new friend to replace me? What if she looked completely different?

cries of ouch and outrage and the loud tapping of running pulled me out of my thoughts, and I found myself an armful of Beth her familiar scent filled my nose and I smiled into her hair

"I missed you Kyouya, i'm so glad to be back" she looked up at him with her lopsided grin.

Beth's P.O.V

I was so nervous on the plane ride to Japan

What if he'd forgotten her? Made new friends to replace me? What if he looked completely different?

I was so glad to be returning after months of daddy and my uncles arguing over who got what from grandmother. Did no one just miss her?

I was happy to hear that she'd left me her holiday homes in Japan, a cute little cottage and a beach villa, and all of her jewellery and her wedding dress.

The plane landed and my heart was beating quicker and louder, why did I feel like this? It was only Kyouya...

We collected out luggage and made our way to arrivals where he said he'd meet me

Then I saw him and a wave of jubilation went through my body

Ignoring my parents protest I ran through the crowd pushing past other people and ignoring my parent's protests.

Flying into his arms I felt so peaceful and happy

"I missed you Kyouya" I mumbled into his shirt "I'm so glad to be back" smiling up at him I waited for him to get over his shock and reply.

He regained his composure and smirked at me "you had fun then?"

I sweatdropped "no, never again let me go to something like that again. No one missed grandmother they just argued over her will..."

His smirk didn't falter "don't worry, I won't let you go again, I missed you far too much"

For some reason this made me blush and turn my head away in embarrassment

My family caught up to us and Kyouya turned to them

"My father has organised a welcome back party for you all, we would be honoured if you could all attend"

My dad smiled and bowed "we will happily attend" I blinked and gave Kyouya a glare; he knew I hated these stupid formal parties.

He smiled in an apologetic way before grabbing my hand "would it be okay if Beth rode home with us, sir?"

My dads smile grew and he agreed straight away, I never can guess what he's up to...

We got into Kyouya's limo and sat down

"A limo? Shooow off!" I teased him "I missed you Kyouya, did anything happen whilst I was away? Meet anyone new? The love of your life, maybe?" for some reason saying those words made my chest ache

"Beth you know how I like to keep up appearances. And no nothings happened except I meet this annoying Suoh boy, he won't leave me alone, he even comes to my house and insists I buy a kotatsu and the worst part is that father wants me to befriend him"

I giggle "your so antisocial Kyouya, I'm sure he's very nice, maybe he won't leave you alone because he has a crush on you..." I waited for this to sink in and watched Kyouya's eyes get comedically big.

I burst out into a laughing fit that lasted a good half hour, when my giggles finally subsided I looked over to see him looking at me with a fond look in his eyes.

"I've missed you Beth"

I grinned "you better of, I doubt anyone else did"

His smile turned sarcastic "you know that's not true, there are lots of boys in your class that have been awaiting your return"

I snorted in a very unladylike way "Pfft, those boys are just out to get me to get my fathers support, everyone knows our business has been through the roof lately"

We carried on discussing things we'd been up to when the limo stopped outside my house

"I'll see you later Kyouya!" I said skipping off

"Beth! The party starts at 5, you forgot to ask" he smirked

"Oh, oppsie uhm thanks, what would I do without you Kyouya" I said blushing and rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly

"you're social life would collapse its true" he laughed, a noise I rarely hear and one that makes me smile and think that everything's all right in the world.

I walked up to the front door in a daze only faintly hearing a maid open it and guide me up to my room to get me ready

Kyouya P.O.V

She was truly the only thing in my life that made me happy, my family didn't they only reminded me of what I could never have.

I spent a few minutes in my room putting on a suit before heading downstairs to see my father

Reaching his office the door opened with a creak

"Ah Kyouya come in"

"Yes, father, is there anyone coming tonight of consequence?"

He smirked "why yes in fact, Tamaki Suoh and his father will be attending so make sure to make them feel welcome"

I grimaced "yes father" I left without saying another word and spent the rest of my time on my laptop researching various companies and businesses.

Eventually it was time to go downstairs and greet our guests and help them make their way to the ballroom; however the only person I wanted to see tonight was Beth.

It didn't take long for Tamaki to see me amongst the crowd and I was soon listening to his ''fascinating' tale about the differences in dancing from here to France.

Then she entered wearing a beautiful blue dress that flattered her figure a figure I hadn't noticed until now, the ball gown was floor length and fluffed out slightly at the waist it looked like she was wearing the ocean and her subtle makeup just highlighted her innocence.

She uncertainly made her way over to me "so uhm, how do I look?" she giggled and twirled once

I was all to aware of the many male eyes on her so I smiled and grabbed her hands "you look beautiful Beth" she blushed and was about to say something when Tamaki cut in

"Is she your sister Kyouya?"

We both sweat dropped

"No, Kyouya is my best friend, I'm Beth weal, its nice to meet you, I'm guessing that your the Suoh that Kyouya has been telling me so much about" she smiled at him graciously

Tamaki stared squeaking with happiness and jumping up and down

I pulled Beth close to me so I could whisper harshly in her ear "what was that for?"

She giggled "that's for convincing your father to have this party; you know how much I hate dresses Kyouya"

I swear that sometimes she's far more evil and plotting than me.

"So Suoh I hear your French?" she said turning to talk to the squeaking boy

Beth P.O.V

"Oui, pourquoi? »

« oh, bien une fois que j'ai visité la France en voyage d'affaires avec mon père, il était belle et nous sommes restés dans cet hôtel étonnant au milieu de Paris, il avait cette jolie tourelles et une jolie petite cour, où j'ai rencontré ce garçon solitaire peu , juste assis là à jouer son piano »

« Patienter, votre que Beth? Je ne le savais pas jusqu'à présent mais bien sûr vous êtes-vous exactement comme vous le faisiez à l'époque, sa si grande de vous revoir»

He said gasping and looking me up and down before hugging me and spinning me around

« Oui, nous avions tellement de plaisir incitant les femmes de chambre et la mise en pétards dans les cours » I replied grinning at him

"Well since you forgot to keep in touch don't you think I deserve a dance belle soeur"

"Hmn okay but after that I need to go eat, I'm starving"

He laughed and dragged me onto the dance floor

"I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch Tamaki but a week after we left France we moved to Japan, it was all very sudden and unexpected and during it all I forgot your surname" I said blushing

He smiled "well as smart as you were you were only five" he grinned suddenly "do you remember the music we used to play? you on your flute and me on the piano?"

"Of course I do, though I haven't been practising much lately

"Such a shame, your music always made my mother and me smile"

I blushed at the unexpected flattery

We stopped spinning suddenly

"Hey what's up with Kyouya?" Tamaki said confusedly

He was staring over at us and looking like his head was about to implode from anger

"Hmn I'm not sure wait here, i'll go check"

I walked over to where he was standing and touched him on the shoulder

"Don't touch me" he growled pushing my hand off

_Ouch what's wrong with him?_

"Kyouya what's up? Have I done something to upset you?"

"Of course you have, as soon as you two started talking I suddenly didn't exist, I suppose its because he's the heir to a bigger fortune, you'd want him more than me, you complete whore"

I blinked back tears and my heart felt numb

"If that's what you think of me then I made a mistake, your no friend of mine Kyouya Ootori"

Keeping my head held I high I made my way outside into the rain and over to a familiar spot in the garden before curling up and crying until my voice hurt.

Kyouya P.O.V

_I can't believe I said that_

_I didn't mean it_

_I was just so angry_

"You should go after her" Suoh comments from behind me, I clench my fists to stop myself punching him as he continues "I mean I wouldn't want to hold a grudge against you for making someone I consider a sister to me cry"

_Sister?_

_He thinks of her as a sister? _

_I've been such a jealous idiot!_

_I need to apologise right now!_

"Suoh, did you see where she went?"

"Yeah I think I saw her go outside?"

_Outside?_

_But she's scared of the dark!_

I ran faster than I've ever run before, somehow I knew exactly where she'd go

Then I saw her, sobbing into the ground, too scared to move

I felt like punching my self, why did I do this?

Pulling off my jacket I drop it on top of her and sit down in the mud pulling her close.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such a jealous baka, i'll understand if you never forgive me again, but please stop crying"

"You followed me just to apologise, through the rain and you even gave me your jacket and sat in the mud for me, how could I not forgive you?" when I looked down she was smiling that lopsided smile at me that I loved.

Translations:

Tamaki: yes, why?

Beth: oh, well one time I visited France on a business trip with my father, it was beautiful and we stayed in this amazing mansion in the middle of Paris, it had this pretty turrets and an cute little courtyard, where I met this lonely little boy, just sitting there playing his piano

Tamaki: wait, you're that Beth? I didn't realise it until now but of course you are you look exactly like you did back then, it's so great to see you again

Beth: yes we had so much fun tricking the maids and setting off firecrackers in the courtyards


	4. Chapter 4

GAH I JUST REALISED I'VE BEEN SPELLING KYOYA'S NAME WORNG! AND TAMAKI'S SURNAME! I'M SUCH AN AWFUL MANGA FAN! Right from now on bear with me and i'll try and get all the names correct! (If I make a mistake please tell me! O_O')

* * *

"I'm so glad you made friends with Tamaki Kyoya!

We were at our middle school on the last day of the school year.

"However, I'm not sure I like this idea of a host club, it seems a bit narcissistic"

"Hmn I think that you just feel left out"

I blushed, had I been that obvious? "Caught red handed I suppose"

Tamaki appeared out of seemingly nowhere and grabbed my hand "you could be part of it to you know belle sœur, I'm sure there are guys who have to much time on their hands that need entertaining, what do you think Kyouya?"

I swear I saw Kyoya's eyebrow twitch before he answered

"It could work, or it could attract a lot of perverts, I'd have to screen her guests before allowing them entrance and that'd be a lot of extra work..."

Tamaki smiled "great glad you could help Kyoya!"

Right now it's twitching, I love watching Kyoya's eyebrows go into a twitch mode; it's so funny to watch him try and regain his composure. Finally he manages it and Tamaki changes the subject.

"What are you both doing for the summer holidays then?"

"Staying at home" we answer in unison

Tamaki looks shocked, "but it's the summer holidays! You have to go out and enjoy them!"

"I do enjoy myself at home" we both answer together again, this makes me think of the first summer we spent together and how much has changed since then, wow, not much, I'm still the goofy kid running around outside playing with her cat and chasing birds so they fly away, except now, Kyoya comes with me.

"Awh, but that's not fair! You guys live next to each other, i'll be all alone!"

I smile "you can come over if you like Tamaki, we always have so much fun, I run round and swim and play and Kyoya studies!"

Kyoya smirks "was that sarcasm? I do recall trying to play hide and seek with you and when you couldn't find me you cried"

"Kyoya! I was only 6!" I screeched in outrage

"Do you remember that summer you mother forced you to pay with that spoilt little brat?"

"My cousin? I laughed

"That was so funny, she was talking so loudly about how I was just like a commoner, to you and you just said 'I think that only a commoner would be that rude that loudly, how disgraceful"

"Didn't she burst into tears?" he said smiling at the fond memory

I giggled and nodded.

We both looked over to see Tamaki looking at us in shock "you two are evil!"

We looked and each other and smirked "if you say so Tamaki" we replied at the same time

Beth P.O.V

I was lounging in the pool on my Lillo when I heard two male voices approaching, I looked over to see Tamaki and Kyoya enter from the back door.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?"

I swam over to the edge and climbed out the pool

"It was a nice day, so I decided to swim, he Kyouya? What's with your face? Have you got sunburn? It's so red!" His face was bright red and he wasn't moving so Tamaki poked him in the head and he blinked and pushed his glasses up so I couldn't see his eyes

"We were going to invite you to come with us to the Caribbean for a few weeks"

"Oh sure, let me just go get changed, would you mind telling a maid to pack a suitcase fore me Kyoya?"

"Sure"

I smile at him and pull a towel off a nearby lounger and go into the changing room

Kyouya P.O.V

_We went over to ask her if she wanted to come to the Caribbean and I saw her in that, that two piece swim suit? _I mentally slap myself I need to be much less perverted I mean I've seen her like that before right? _But she sure developed some curves in England, huh?_

Tamaki interrupts my chain of thought by shaking me "hey Kyoya are you all right?"

I brush his hands off and smile "I'm fine, but we really should go find a maid like she asked"

We wander into the main house and I go up to where I know Beth's room is looking for a maid, coincidently we run into her brother Ryan who's two years older than us

"Ryan-sempai you couldn't tell us where to find a maid, could you?"

"Sure, I think I saw one headed to my sis's room a few seconds ago"

"Thank you, you've been a great help, have a nice day"

"You too" he said and headed off to do whatever he does (sorry but I'm not really sure what aristocratic brothers do in their free time)

We entered Beth's room and it was exactly as I'd remembered it, blue and pet infested

As soon as we walked into the room 2 dogs 3 cats and ferret jumped on me, Tamaki was laughing until a parrot landed on his head and a snake slid up his trouser leg.

"Sh...She has a mini zoo in here Kyouya!"

I smirked it was true; all around her sitting room Beth had an uncountable amount of cages filled with various rare and common animals.

Tamaki smiled "i'll have to introduce Beth to Antoinette one day, I'm sure they'd get along very well"

Speaking of her, Beth entered the wall and all her animals made a noise and sound to welcome her, none jumped on her though, I bet she trained them to only jump on other people; she has an evil streak like that.

"I guessed you'd be in here, still looking for a maid eh? I'll show you how we get maids in our household Tamaki" she grinned and I put my hands over my ears as a precaution, I saw Tamaki looking at me confused and smirked, that was going to hurt...

"MISS SAKURA!" she screeched leaning out the door, and within seconds a maid came running from around the corner. Tamaki was wincing and rubbing his ears in pain

"Yes Miss Weal, how can I be of assistance?" she said curtsying

"Well if it isn't a bother could you pack a suitcase for me for two weeks and for a tropical location?"

"Certainly, it'll be done at once miss, your parents know about this right? You're not just running off without telling them again, correct?"

Beth blushed "that was one time, and it's not like I meant to I just forgot!"

The maid giggled and made her way into Beth's bedroom

Tamaki blinked "your maid is really informal..."

Beth laughed "I swear Kyouya said exactly the same thing the first time he visited, but you see daddy wants our house to be a home so he says that you can only have family in a home, so we treat the maids as extended family, it also makes them work more efficiently, after all who'd want to work for someone they hate?"

Tamaki nodded "that makes sense!"

"So why are we going to the Caribbean?" Beth asked unsurely

"So that we can start off our high school years relaxed and with a tan of course!" he said spinning around and posing with happiness

Beth sweat dropped "oh, okay then I suppose if it makes you both happy i'll be glad to tag along!" she grinned

"Trust me, I'd much rather be at home studying, but I can see that your looking forwards to this so I suppose it could be some fun..." I said smiling at her.

Beth's P.O.V

Wow

Those two weeks in the Caribbean flew by, I now have a very nice natural tan and I think that Kyouya is getting much more social, I just have to convince him that he can gain something from it first...

Anyway? Where was I? Oh yes I was saying about how now summer vacation ended I'm here on the first day of term, in this extremely ugly and unappealing _yellow_ dress, ugh what a hideous colour and design, I thought it would surely be more comfy than the middle school uniform, but sadly, I was disappointed.

We're meeting in abandoned music room 3 for our host club, I think I'm the last person here and I'm so nervous

I open the door, and rose petals fly out?...

Sweat dropping I step inside to see them all arranged and posing

"Welcome to the ouran academy host club"

Ignoring the other guys I step over to Kyouya "you didn't meet me for lunch you baka!"

He laughs nervously "I had some work to complete in the library, Beth..."

Sighing I put on my crying face and turn to Tamaki "nii-san you didn't either, I know you and Kyouya have to sneak off for your illicit love affairs but, I thought you'd trust me enough to tell me where you were going...!"

Leaving them there gaping in shock, I turned to the other boys in the room

"Hi I'm Beth weal, it's very nice to meet you all" I said sweetly adding in a curtsy for effect

They just stared at me in shock for what I said to Tamaki

Eventually Kyouya regained his composure and flicked Tamaki in the head

"I assure you I have no romantic feeling what so ever for that moron, are you sure you didn't dream that situation up?"

"Why Kyouya, it not me that has perverted dreams about other people now is it?"

Tamaki snapped out of his shock and started chasing me round the room

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT, I SHOULD HIT YOU FOR INSINUATING SUCH, SUCH WRONG THINGS!"

I just laughed and skipped away until he got tired, before heading back to the others

"Like I said before it's very nice to meet you, I hope we can become good friends in the near future, you're the Hitachin brothers and you're Takashi Morinozuka, OH and your Mitsukuni Haninozuka, my martial arts tutor has a photo of you on his wall, creepy huh, if I were you I'd be scared, but then again he's got a picture of me on his wall too so shouldn't I be worried as well..?"

Kyoya interrupted my rambling before it got out of hand "you do martial arts Beth? You never told me that"

"Really? I started when I was 3 so I swear I've mentioned it sometime... don't you wonder what I do after school on a Monday and Wednesday?"

"I just assumed you studied or went horse riding, my mistake"

The Hitachin brothers were first to find their tongues "but she's a girl!"

"Debatable" I heard Kyoya mutter

Scowling I sit down on a nearby sofa "what's wrong with girls Hitachins? Do you still think we have cooties?"

"N...No, but how can a girl host other girls?"

"Well, I could talk gossip with them, teach them to sew, mock them but I assumed the obvious idea would be that I host guys"

A tiny little voice came from my left and I looked over to see Haninozuka staring at me "do you like cake Beth-Chan?"

"Oh no" I hear Kyoya say in the background

"I LOVE CAKE! But Meany Kyoya will never let me eat any; he says it makes me hyper..."

"Awh, Beth-Chan come over here and eat some cake with me and Mori-Chan!"

"Yay!" I squeal and rush over to the chair "hi" I say to Morinozuka "you're not much of a talker are you? Well that's just perfect because to many voices give me a headache, so your a very welcome break!" I grin and him and he smiles back.

"So what's your favourite type of cake Beth-Chan?" Haninozuka asks me

"Well it's your cake so you pick first!" I tell him back.

"Hmn okay, well I like strawberry cake the most so I suppose I should have that!"

He picks up the plate and I'm very happy to see that there's a chocolate cake left!

"Yay that means my favourite cake is left! I love chocolate don't I Kyoya!"

"She does, she once bit my hand to get to a chocolate bar..."

"I apologised for it though didn't I!" I said happily swallowing down a mouthful of cake.

You just gave me a baby budgie that you didn't want and knew I couldn't keep!"

"Details, details Môn ami the point here is that I tried my best, it's not my fault you're so ungrateful" I looked round and saw that Tamaki was still on the floor, feeling sorry for him I picked up a spare cake and walked over "you want some cake nii-san? Its vanilla you're favourite!"

That's all it took, within seconds the bouncy happy go lucky Tamaki was back

"And you two, the Hitachin brothers, Kaoru and Hikaru right? I think I've tried to talk to you before but you both just completely blanked me..."

"Maybe we thought you weren't worth talking to" they sneer

"Hmn maybe your right, I mean wouldn't like talking to myself either I'm far to babbling, in fact Kyoya has to stop me sometime or i'll just carry on speaking and make a complete fool of myself.."

"Beth" Kyoya says standing next to me

"Hehe sorry, I guess I did it again, didn't I..." I say rubbing the back of my neck embarrassed "but what I was trying to say is that I'd love to be friend with you all, for ages my only friends have been Kyoya and Tamaki and my animals so I think its time I socialize more, but I don't really like talking to girls much their far too airheaded and critical..."

Hikaru and Kaoru look at each other, and then back at me "well we suppose we should try being more sociable too then, we'd like to try being your friends"

"We'd love to too, Beth-Chan" Mori-sempai and Huni-sempai yell over to us

I feel a grin stretch over my face as I watch them all get together and start planning; I know this club is going to be incredible!


	5. Chapter 5

WOW! Thank you all so much for adding this story to your favourites and story alerts! That honestly just made my day! I've been walking round with a big goofy grin plastered on my face XD

Oh and I just want to assure you that my character is definitely not! A Mary-sue, she has a massive weakness... CHOCLATE CAKE (dun dun dun!)

* * *

Its been months since the host club was started, it was awkward trying to entertain my guests at first but then everyone realised I'd be a great, innocent and cute girl so now I'm just playing up to that, Kyoya also says that this way, there'll be far less perverts .

But anyway it's a Wednesday and I'm at my dojo with my sensei and we're focussing on kendo, now I'm not one to moan but every time he teaches me this the first thing he'll say as I walk in to room is

"To mold the mind and body.

To cultivate a vigorous spirit,

And through correct and rigid training,

To strive for improvement in the art of Kendo.

To hold in esteem human courtesy and honor.

To associate with others with sincerity.

And to forever pursue the cultivation of oneself.

Thus will one be able:

To love ones country and society;

To contribute to the development of culture;

And to promote peace and prosperity among all peoples

One must learn kendo in sync with ones sensei!"

I sigh as I mimic what he's saying before picking up my shinai (wooden sword) and turn to him so he can start teaching me.

"What are we learning today Sensei?" I ask smiling, my sensei may look mean and scary, but he's really nice and peaceful when you get to know him.

I've only been learning for 2 years so I'm only graded as a 3 Dan in kendo, my Sensei keeps telling me that with the way I'm going i'll be a 8 Dan when I'm 46 for sure! (This is a compliment by the way, you just happen to have to be 46 to achieve this level)

We were in the middle of a fight when the whole host club enters the room, I'm so surprised that I let my guard down and my sensei hits my shoulder and I fall to the floor.

"Do not let your guard down!" he sniffs at me before noticing Huni-sempai "is that...?"

"Yup sensei, I'd like you to meet my friend Mitsukuni Haninozuka"

Sensei falls to his knees in a bow to Huni-sempai "I'm honored to meet you, I never thought I would in this lifetime..." he stands up and looks over at me "I don't suppose you came here to see my pupil fight did you?"

Kyoya laughs charmingly "oh, of course we are, we let our curiosity get the best of us, I'm sorry if we interrupted your training "

My sensei falls for his forgiveness act and assures them its okay "Beth's best martial art is karate she's a black belt in it, she can give you a demonstration if you want"

There are mummers of agreement so I sigh and go and change into my black Karategi, I tie the stupid belt on and go out to see my sensei.

Without warning he launches a sneak attack, I smirk because I'm used to this and suspected it, blocking his strikes and kicks, I quickly sweep his feet out from underneath him and strike him a few times as he falls, before sitting down next to him and offering him some water.

"I mastered Karate when I was 7, so since then Sensei has been training me in the other martial arts and making sure I still practice my karate..."

The guys were all staring at me openmouthed...

"What you've never seen a girl fight before?"

When they nodded blankly, it was my turn to be shocked.

"But were so much better at it! Our blows may not be as strong as a guy but we're fast and much more graceful, we see weak points easier and we're so much sneakier! Gods I forgot how sexist aristocratic life could be here, I mean in England I'm the national under 18's champion!"

"Ohh's Beth-Chan I'm the national champion of Japan!We should fight some time, okay!"

Huni-sempai said cutely

"I'd like that, but I think you'd have to go easy on me, from what I've heard your strength is incredible!"

Huni-sempai didn't say anything but I saw Mori-sempai nodding in agreement.

It's always been my life goal to be seen as a strong and independent person, I don't like the way some girls decide that they need a big strong guy to protect them and make them feel safe, I mean its not like their incapable of it, they could learn, they just choose not to and live their lives depending on others.

Kyoya snaps me out of my thoughts by gently shaking my shoulders

"How did you guys know where my dojo was anyway?" I asked completely confused

Tamaki grins goofily "we just asked your brother Ryan-sempai, he was happy to help!"

I scowl "that TRAITOR!" I mentally start plotting various ways of getting revenge on him for when I get home, from setting my bird collection loose in his room, to smashing his laptop into teeny tiny pieces...

"So Beth, do you want to come with us to the fashion show tonight? The twin's mother has designed all of the pieces that are being shown" Tamaki asks me eagerly

Still out of it and not quite hearing what he said I answered with a "huh, yeah sure, sounds cool"

As we left the dojo and got into Kyoya's limo I see his smug, amused smirk

"Oh gods, what did I just agree to Kyoya?" I ask dreading the answer

"You just agreed to go to the twins mothers fashion show tonight" he said on the brink of laughter "you should really pay more attention Beth"

I growl to try and wipe the smug look off his face, but it only makes him chuckle

"You know, I love it when you laugh Kyoya, I thinks it's because it's a rare noise i'll be lucky to hear twice in the same week" I said looking at his face closely.

He scoffed "I'm not one of your performing pets Beth"

I knew what I'd said made him happy though because when I pretended to turn away I saw a reflection of his smile in the car window, and for some strange reason, it made me feel like a candle had been lit in my heart.

Kyoya P.O.V

She fell asleep in the car on the way home, smirking i flip open my cell phone and text the twins and tamaki that Beth would be incapable of joining them tonight.

the car slows down and i see that we're now outside her house.

_Well I suppose I better use some intuitive_, I gently pick her up bridal style and carry her up to the her room (her family and servants had conveniently all gone out)

making my way up to her room, past her living area _I'm surprised all the animals didn't wake her up, but then again I suppose she's used to it..._

I go into the one room I've never entered before, her bedroom

Its surprisingly neutral, a meditation mat laid out on the floor, a cabinet full of plush dolls (from manga) a dressing table, a wall completely covered in books, a sleeping saffymay in a huge cat playground and house, various martial arts equipment is strewn around and a open plan walk in wardrobe.

Her bed is what truly amazes me though

It's a four poster queen size, but the posts have different animal heads carved into them, the canopy is a sky blue colour with clouds pained on it. The ceiling is also painted similar, it mimics the sky from out side, and the wall paper is a forest design with all her favourite mythical creatures peaking out from behind trees.

It's just Beth all over.

I lay her down on the bed and tuck her in, the maids will probably change her clothing later on if I leave them a note.

I turn and go to leave.

"...Kyouya..."

I feel a sudden burning sensation in my face and turn around to look but she's still fast asleep, _so... she said my name in her sleep? Does that mean she's dreaming about me?..._

I leave the Weal household that day with the feeling of some water trickling down my frozen heart, it's like I've been completely warmed from the inside.

What an intriguing notion...

* * *

KYAA! I just finished reading the ouran high school host club manga, and seriously, if you haven't read it yet, YOU NEED TO! The endings so sweet and funny, it had me laughing and crying at the same time! So KAWAI! .


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry I haven't posted any new chapters in a while, my excuse is... bedroom remodelling? Yeah, let's go with that and exams and a break up with my twat of a boyfriend XD

Well here it is, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Waking up, it didn't even register in my mind that I had magically gone from Kyoya's car to my bed, maybe I just subconsciously figured one of his bodyguards or driver brought me up here.

It was a Monday the most dreaded day of the week so as you can imagine I wasn't in the best of moods, it didn't help when I read my clock and noticed I was an hour late...

Running into the classroom with my dress creased my hair let down and in a big frizzy mess and my bow untied made maybe a few people give me strange looks, ignoring them I sat down in my seat, positioned in the middle of the room, perfect for note taking and not getting called on by the teachers.

Pulling a brush out of my bag I tugged and pulled my hair up into a messy bun, using my free hand to smooth out the creases in my skirt, as Kyoya and Tamaki walked in as I was just doing up my bow.

Smiling crazily I greeted them "Morning boys! Uhm, not exactly the time to ask but you wouldn't happen to have any food on you would you?

Smirking Kyoya pulled out an apple from his bag "you slept in again I take it?"

Nodding sadly, I pouted "an apple? Gross, I should have gone to honey-sempai..."

He frowned "I'm only looking out for your health Beth" I heard a bit of concern in his voice as he spoke

I smiled gently "I know, and I'm very grateful to you for it"

Classes passed surprisingly fast, I picked up a bacon sandwich from the cafeteria at lunch and ignored the looks of disgust and distaste that the skinny 'pretty' girls gave me, pftt their just jealous that I can stay in a reasonable shape and eat whatever I want.

I was fed up however, all my life I've renounced the friendship of girls because all they've ever done is look down on me and judge me and I just didn't need them, I had kyoya didn't I?

But, I remember a time when I was little and living in England and where no one cared if you associated with people less fortunate than you, I had lots of girl friends back then, and I remember playing clapping games and giggling with them, I guess I just miss that feeling of having a sister figure to laugh with and talk about girly things with.

Sighing I finished off my sandwich and licked my fingers clean, 'if such a girl exists then she will have to find me'.

Months passed and we left our first year of high school and passed into summer, I went on a family only trip for half of it to Turkey and came back wonderfully tanned.

I spent the rest going on the silly little host club outings Tamaki organised.

They we're always so... interesting, I discussed various cosplay options with Tamaki and even went on a trip to the temples with the eccentric French boy.

However, all good times come to an end and we we're dragged back into school kicking and screaming... well, I was anyway.

Walking into class I caught sight of a disgruntled looking boy in a ratty old jumper. 'Wow he looks out of place here... maybe I'll talk to him at lunch

5 hours later, I'm slapping myself for forgetting, I simply must do it tomorrow.

Upon entering the music room I noticed them all sitting in position and eeped as I was tugged next to honey as the doors opened for the second time.

"Welcome" we all chorused

The disgruntled boy from before stood nervously in our doorway

The twins blinked "oh wow it's a boy"

"Hikaru Karou I believe this boy is in the same class as you." Kyoya stated, I blinked at him in disbelief, he can really be a stalker sometimes... kind of scary if you think about it, he WAS my neighbour after all O_o

"Yeah but he's shy he doesn't act very sociably" the twins shrugged "so we don't know much about him"

Kyoya's replied with a hum, I could practically see the gears in his head start turning "well that wasn't polite" he put on his uncaring but gracious face "welcome to the host club, Mr. Honour student"

That caught Tamaki's attention, he curiously popped up in front of him "you must be Haruhi Fujioka!" he gasped "you're the exceptional Honour student that we've heard about!" I blinked and looked over at honey-sempai and mouthed 'we?' Honey just giggled at me silently

"How did you know my name" Haruhi said in a strangely feminine voice, turning to face us he looked absolutely petrified.

"Why your infamous it's not every day a commoner gains entrance into our academy" I looked over at Kyoya in shock at his blatant lack of tact. "You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honour student Mr. Fujioka"

Haruhi's eyebrows started twitching and I found myself fascinated by them, they we're nowhere near as interesting as Kyoya's but they looked to slim and trimmed, feminine even I'd say if I didn't know better..

"Thank you, I guess" he muttered

Tamaki marched over to him and clasped his shoulder dramatically "you're welcome! You're a hero to other poor people Fujioka; you've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy!"

I slapped my forehead "uhm Tama-chan don't you think that maybe you're being a tiny bit rude to him?"

Fujioka used me as a distraction to shuffle away from Tamaki who just confidently strode after him again "It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others" I sighed and bit my tongue to stop myself from laughing at the blatant hypocrisy.

"I think your taking this poor thing a bit too far..." Haruhi obviously agreed with me

Tamaki carried on in his normal OTT way "spurned! Neglected! But that doesn't matter now! Long live the poor!" I burst out into giggles at this point and had to hug honey to stop myself from falling over (we were about the same height)

"We welcome you poor man" at this I actually stopped giggling and frowned disapprovingly at Tamaki "to our world of beauty!" I don't think got my message...

Haruhi tried to leave but Honey pulled him back "hey! Come back here Haru-chan! You must be like a super hero or something, so cool!"

Fujioka scowled at him "I'm not a super hero, I'm an honour student! And who are you calling Haru-chan?" he roared into honeys face.

I scowled and walked over to Honey "are you okay?" turning to Haruhi I frowned "I know certain people might of been tactless and offended you but did you really deem it necessary to shout at someone uninvolved like Honey-sempai?"

Fujioka at least had the decency to look ashamed at himself and was about to apologise before Tamaki ruined it all again...

"So did you come here to schedule an appointment with our only hostess, the cutest girl in school Beth?"

"What? No no way? As if I'd come here for something as stupid as that!" Haruhi said flustered and red faced

"Who knew the illustrious honour scholar would be so openly gay" Tamaki said stroking his chin

Haruhi sweat dropped and muttered something to himself

"So tell me what kind of guys you're into" Tamaki said posing

Sighing I felt a migraine coming on so I went into the kitchen to make some relaxing herbal tea

I was just pouring out the newly poured water when I heard a smash from the other room

Worried I ran in "is everyone okay?" I said noticing the smashed vase on the floor "oh I'll clean it up before someone steps on some glass and hurts themselves..."

Tamaki smiled and pointed at Haruhi "you're the host clubs dog"

These words seemed to freeze Haruhi right up he didn't even seem to blink

"Is he all right" I asked concerned as honey poked him and Haruhi toppled over.

A few minutes later all our guests started arriving

I had my own special table near a window so I could be all dramatic and gaze out of it 'dreamily'

I only had two customers today or as Kyoya calls them 'guests'

So after half an hour I was finished and had some spare time.

I ran into Haruhi carrying in some groceries.

"You want some help?" I asked pleasantly

"Uh sure" he smiled nervously, a look that looked so sweet on him... then it hit me "Haruhi, are you a girl?"

"Yes why do you ask?" he no wait she smiled down at me (I'm really short remember)

"No particular reason, it'd just explain a lot!" we laughed together as we walked over to Tamaki

Putting on my hosting voice I skipped over to them "Tama-chan!" The girls sitting near him aww'd at me

"lookie! Me and Haru-chan got the groceries!"

He smiled at me and reached into the bag "hey, wait a minute what is this?" he said pulling out some instant coffee

He then made Haruhi explain what instant coffee was and when they all went off to try it a stuck up looking girl stayed behind setting down her cup she sniffed "oh Tamaki now you're taking the joke to far your pallet won't be able to stomach that crap, you don't have to drink it just because he bought it"

I fake gasped and ran over to kyoya "Kyo-kyo she said a BAD word! And she was talking to herself! I'm scareed!" I said pointing at the girl on the couch

Kyoya just looked down at me "Kyo-kyo? That's a new one last week I was Kyo-chan"

I blushed madly and rushed away straight into an entering mori-sempai and honey sempai.

Falling backwards I noticed that I'd be landing on my head, until Mori-sempai caught me with his other arm and put me on his shoulder. Making the fan girls squeal out lots of "cutes!"

Honey rubbed at his eyes "sorry, we're running late"

Mori walked us over to their table

"Sorry, I was waiting for Takashi to finish his kendo meeting and I fell asleep"

Mori-sempai placed us both on the ground

"And I'm still not, completely awake"

I smiled "then how about some cake to wake you up Honey-sempai?"

"Chocolate?"

"Triple"

He blinked before tackle hugging me "YAY, thank you so much Beth-chan! You're the bestest!"

I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck "it's nothing I just know how much we both like it and my chef always makes too much anyway"

This was met with another squeal of "so cute" from the fan girls

I blinked as Honey let me go to go talk to Haruhi, sitting down opposite Mori I smirked "kendo club eh? How come I wasn't invited to join?"

Mori made an hmn noise

I blinked "oh so it's a join yourself thing?"

He nodded smiling

"Well I do seem to have lots less guests this year so I'll probably come and check it out!"

Honey came running back over to us and jumped into my lap, and started rolling about, blushing madly I waited for him to stop before stuttering out an excuse and leaving.

I sat down at my own table and started reading; I was just getting into my book when I heard Tamaki click his fingers, the signal for us to fall in.

I got to him about the same time as Honey-sempai did

"What about us Tama-chan?" honey asked sweetly

"Honey-sempai, Beth-chan, you two... go have some cake"

Sweatdropping we walked over to the 'cake table'

"Yay, it's just us Beth-chan" honey said with a creepy grin

I blinked "um, yeah looks like it, huh? So would you like strawberry or chocolate cake?"

He smiled cutely all traces of creepiness had vanished "I'll have whatever Beth-chan is having!"

Half an hour later we we're waiting outside the changing room for Haruhi

"Are you done yet?" Tamaki asked impatiently

An extremely cute looking Haruhi pulled open the curtain

'Wow she makes a cute guy' I found myself thinking 'I wonder what she looks like dressed as a girl?'

Tamaki started blushing and crying "cute so cute! You look as pretty as a girl" I snorted, earning myself a few strange looks from the guys

They started talking about making Haruhi into a host and I zoned out, thinking about my poor abandoned book...

I was just finishing a chapter when I looked out my window and noticed the rude girl from earlier, she was carrying Haruhi's bag down to the pond, I watched in horrid fascination as she emptied the bag out into the pond before chucking that in too...

"I've got to tell Kyoya about this" I muttered to myself before going off to find him

3rd person POV

"Oh really?" Ayanokoji (rude girl) sighed "I don't know what I'd do if my bad fell into the pond, and you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you, he's a blue blood and not a commoner, the only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to make you into a gentleman, don't think he's doting on you or anything"

Haruhi lifted her head slightly "now I understand, you're jealous of me"

Ayanokoji froze in horror

She tipped the table over spilling teacups and flowers all over the floor

Pulling Haruhi on top of her she screamed "AH help me Haruhi just tried to attack me, someone teach this commoner a lesson!"

The twin both tipped their glasses of water onto her

She blinked and all was silent for a few seconds

"Why did you do that?" she was helped up by Tamaki "Do something Tamaki Haruhi just assaulted me"

"I'm disappointed in you; you threw his bag into the pond didn't you"

She paled drastically

"You don't know that, you can't prove it"

Beth stepped forwards and raised her head smirking "I can, I saw you with my own eyes you faker!"

"You know you're a beautiful girl but your were not classy enough to be our guest dear"

"What, no, Tamaki, you IDIOT" she screeched running out

Beth frowned and made to go after her but Mori grabbed her arm "don't after what she's done she doesn't deserve your pity"

"She was just misguided by jealousy, it's a bittersweet thing that can cloud even the most focused persons mind, I don't agree with her actions but I think right now she just needs someone to help her."

His eyes softened and let go of her go his arm dropping to his side softly

She didn't even look back as she ran down the corridor in search of Ayanokoji

Mori's eyes followed her until she was out of sight.

"What an interesting girl"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey again! I think people may be thinking Beth is a self insert, but she's not I think that some of my personality may be projected onto her but she still has her own quirks, for instance I would probably never blush, I'm one of those tactless people XD

It was early spring! And that meant COSPLAY! I was looking forwards to it... at least until I saw my outfit.

A tight gold and red top cropped above my navel with floor length gold and red skirt and a tiara made out of red flowers and leaves...

"No way!"

It's the only thing you have to wear" Hikaru said

"Yeah be reasonable"

I groaned "fine, but don't expect it to fit!"

To my surprise the top and skirt fitted perfectly

I smiled and went to leave but the twins grabbed me

"What about your hair?"

"No guys going to want to see you with _that _birds nest"

Moaning I let them put my hair up into a bun and fit the tiara on top

I looked in the floor length mirror "it's nice, I guess..."

Following the twins out of the room, we all got into position posing in front of the door

Haruhi entered

"Welcome" we chorused again, I got a kick out of her baffled expression

The others chastised Haruhi for being late. I felt a tap on shoulder and turned around eye to eye with Honey

"You look so pretty Beth-chan" he said grinning

I blushed "you look cute too Honey-sempai"

He cheered and started spinning me round the room

When he let go I dizzily stumbled backwards, right into Kyoya's arms

"You always seem to catch me Kyo-chan" I said giggling

"Hmn, what _are _you wearing?"

"Oh the twins picked it out" I frowned "why? Don't you like it?"

His glasses flashed concealing his eyes

"Not as such, I was just thinking it doesn't quite fit in with your cute type hosting style does it?"

"Hmn good point, but what can I do? That the twins department" I smiled at him and left to go entertain my guests

"Your costume makes you look so beautiful Beth"

"Why thank you" I giggled "you..."

I was cut off as Honey came running over

"BETH-CHAN!" he threw a necklace of red flowers around my neck "there! Now we _all _match!"

I smiled at him as he hugged me

"Oh, Honey-sempai this is my guest Kyo Sohma (hehehe fruits basket reference!)

Kyo held out his hand "hi, it's nice to meet you"

Honey ignored him "hey Beth-chan wanna have some cake with me?"

"I have a guest Honey-sempai, I can't just..."

Kyo smiled at me "its fine go ahead, you always look so cute eating cake, it'd defiantly be worth giving up my time talking with you"

I blushed slightly and bowed "thank you so much!"

Honey started dragging me off to the cake table and I blinked at him

"Did you not like Kyo, Honey-sempai?" I asked curious

"He was looking at you weird" Honey pouted but then grinned "but he's right, you look cute when you're eating cake Beth-chan"

I blushed and ate some cake with him before being called over to the party planning

"Haruhi, it's time for you to start dressing like a girl!" how did we get to this subject again?

"Look, dressing this way I can pay back more of my debt it'll never happen if I'm just an errand boy

The twins sighed "hate to change the subject but do you have formal dance experience?"  
"No, but the party has nothing to with my quota right so if I could be excused from dancing..." she was sweating

A few minutes later and we we're all practising our dancing

I had no partner so I was just doing a bit of ballet on my own

I did a piece I'd learnt from Swan Lake twirling gracefully before leaping and going into splits.

Finishing with my head bowed I heard clapping and saw Mori approaching

"I didn't know you could dance Beth"

I nodded and smiled "it was the compromise my parents made when I was little, my dad wanted me to learn the martial arts and my mother wanted me to learn how to dance, so I ended up doing both"

He nodded and smiled

"They also tried music lessons but I can never seem to get the hang of it so the only instrument I can play is my flute... oh I'm so sorry you probably don't want to hear all this" I blushed "I'll be going now"

I ran off out of the host club and called my driver to come pick me up

At home I flicked through my wardrobe looking for a dress for the party; I was overjoyed when I found the most perfect dress ever...

3rd person POV

The ball had just begun when the doors at the top of the stair slammed open "I'm so sorry I'm late!" Beth panted "my car got a flat tyre"

She was dressed in a blue floor length gown the corset was blue and decorated in ribbons and butterflies and the skirt was split into blue and white.

It was the perfect Lolita girl dress.

Her hair was let down for a change falling in elegant blonde ringlets down her back.

She ran gracefully down the stairs "oh, uhm everyone's staring" she blushed a very light pink

All the girls and a few of the guys let out An "AWH" and ran to hug her but were stopped by mori stepping forwards in front of her

"Would you like this dance mori-sempai?" she asked smiling

He nodded and led her in an elegant waltz round the room

She grinned "you're pretty good at this"

He smiled back at her and said "and you look extremely pretty tonight"

Beth POV

I blushed and he twirled me into the arms of Honey

"Hey Beth-chan! You look so cute! And guess what? We match!" and we did Honey was wearing a blue suit and tie that went perfectly with my dress.

Suddenly he started dragging me off towards a door "hey, wait Honey-sempai where are we going?

Inside the room looked exactly like our changing room in music room 3

Hikaru and Karou were standing in there holding a brown parcel

"Uh guys what is going on...?"

My question was cut off as Mori came rushing in holding Haruhi on his back he put her down and the twins told her to go and change before she was pushed behind the curtain.

As she was getting dressed Honey-sempai explained their plan to me

"Oh so we're doing this to reunite a young couple... how romantic" I sighed getting weird looks from all the guys in the room "what?... I am a girl you know" I sniffed and flicked my hair "I _do _have an interest in romances, just like the hero's in my books... oh how _dreamy" _Okay I admit that last bit was just to spook them out I didn't expect it to fully kill our conversation

I just stood there awkwardly shuffling my feet, the twins were putting makeup on Haruhi and I was _bored..._

Then Tamaki entered the room "gentlemen" I coughed "what are you all doing in here? The guests are waiting!"

At this point Haruhi had stood up and turned around causing him to shut up for a few minutes (something completely new to us)

His eyes we're sparkling and I whispered to the person next to me (Mori)" they're having a _moment_ how sweet!"

He nodded and smiled down at me

I couldn't blame Tamaki though Haruhi looked absolutely stunning.

She wobbled off in her heels and I headed back to the party, eventually I had danced with every host at least twice except Kyoya.

Sighing I sat down outside near the fountain

"Why, wouldn't he dance with me?" I muttered

"You know talking to yourself is one of the first signs of insanity"

"Kyoya!" I gasped placing my hand over my heart "you scared me"

"Oh did I?" he asked nonchalantly, and then smirked "you wouldn't happen to want a dance with me would you?"

"Pftt... no, what gave you that silly impression?" I blushed beetroot red

Kyoya pulled me close to him making me gasp and blush even harder burying my head in his chest, he tilted my face up to look at him "don't hide I like it when you blush"

I blinked once twice... systems overloading my brain shut down on me and left me standing there gaping like a fool.

His smirk grew "so a dance then?" and without waiting for an answer he put his hand on my waist took my hand and lead me in the most graceful waltz of the night.

I buried my face in his chest "Kyoya, why didn't you dance with me inside?"

"I didn't want you to win the best dancing competition, as if I'd let an idiot like Tamaki kiss you Beth..."

We didn't talk much after then, just danced together through the night in a happy silence.


	8. Chapter 8

HEY! Ya know its quite difficult to write in a set sort of style for Ouran, I think its because the anime and manga don't really have a set way of talking or acting either, but its good because this give so much freedom to do what I like! XD oh also if you have any ideas or helpful criticism please write review, I'd be very thankful, hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

The hosts stood waiting in a garden littered with tables covered in assorted cakes, rich blends of tea and pale pink cherry blossoms. Haruhi, Honey and Mori were dressed in elegant Kimono's while the others were outfitted with dashing waiter's suits.

It was the 'flower showing' day for us in the host club and since no guys would come to something so girly, I had no guests and was set to doing boring servants work of serving tea and cake.

And the twins loved it, they made me run round and bring them at least 5 cups of a tea for every one guest they had.

Eventually, I was at my snapping point, so I sat down under a tree and pulled out a book from my sleeve, to try and block out the squealing girls running around.

Zoning out I read about 3 pages until the words 'physical examination' caught my attention, I looked over curiously to see Tamaki's eyes widen in horror, and Haruhi blink curiously "physical exams?"

Standing up I stowed away my book brushed grass off my clothes and wandered over. "Yup, physical exams, the one time of the year where every girl in the school gets called 'skinny' and beautiful, we have our heights and weight measured and the guys get to strip their shirts off..." I smirked as Haruhi blushed.

"That's right I forgot all about them" Kyoya said mildly interested

You could see everyone's brains start moving as Haruhi summed up the thing we were all starting to think "then that means, there's no doubt , they're gonna know, I'm really a girl" we all recoiled , panicking and upset.

We were all (except Haruhi, she had homework to do in the library) stood in music room 3 watching Tamaki staring creepily in the distance and looking scarily like a pervert.

"He must be having a great daydream" chirped

"We should tip a bucket of water over him, the perv" I sniffed turning away

"He's kind of creeping me out" Hikaru said and we all nodded slightly in agreement

This seemed to snap Tamaki out of it and shot up next to Hikaru "envious Hikaru? This is all part of my strategy, while you've wasted time blinded by your jealousy, I've foreseen the outcome of this charade, ah this anime is obviously a romantic school comedy and Haruhi and I are the main characters, so that means that we are love interests"

Shell shocked at his stupidity we all stared blankly back at him

"Yeah, then what are we?" the twins said in a monotone

Tamaki smirked, spun and pointed at us "you guys are the Homosexual supporting cast" he drew a line between him and us "so please make sure you don't step across this line"

"You've gotta be kidding" the twins said stupefied.

I blinked away my utter shock and confusion "you don't get it do you?"

Honey carried on what I was saying cutely "if word gets out that Haru-chans really a girl, then she won't be able to be in the host club anymore."

We all stared at him expectantly as this news sunk in

"But if Haru-Chan started wearing girl's clothes, I bet she'd be even cuter than she is now"

"She dressed like a regular girl when she was in middle school right? She must have been pretty popular with all the boys" Karou pointed out

This set Kyoya off into fact mode "yeah, according to my investigative report then someone would declare their undying love to her at least once a month."

"Hikaru smirked evilly "oh so I see, the boss wouldn't even be able to get close to her, but we'd be able to because we're in the same class"

Tears sprung to Tamaki's eyes and he muttered a disbelieving "no way..."

At that moment the door opened and Haruhi stuck her head round it "hey guys, sorry I'm so late..."

Tamaki grabbed her by the shoulders "don't you worry Haruhi, we're determined to keep your secret, no one will find out that your really a girl during tomorrows physical exams! So please promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess" the poor guy was practically in tears

As Haruhi blinked I stepped forwards "I'd really miss you, you know Haruhi, I was starting to go insane with all these nut job guys around, but you stepped into my life, a golden ray of tomboyish level headed sanity." I hugged her and sniffled into her hair.

"Sure..." she said confused as to why we were all so emotional

"You know what; I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys in class flirt with her..."Hikaru said nonchalantly

"Then that settles it" Karou finished

Mori wheeled a whiteboard into the room and the twins pulled out markers and wrote up

'Operation conceal Haruhi's gender' and underneath 'also known as, 'I swear Haruhi is a boy' is underway'

Tamaki pulled out a pointer and flicked it at the board "listen up squad members, at tomorrows physical exams, position yourselves in formation A and then wait for you orders."

The boys all started saluting and clapping and I sighed before speaking up "hey, why don't you just ask Kyoya he's...Gah" Kyoya clamped a hand discreetly over my mouth and gave a sharp look

Haruhi was laughing nervously in front of the windows

"She doesn't seem to care one way or another" the twins muttered.

Mori's eyes flashed then narrowed "fancy tuna"

Haruhi froze and everyone caught on

"Oh that's right, you didn't get to eat any at the Christmas party did you?" Tamaki said his eyes dark

The twins started 'gossiping' "that's right did you hear, she's never eaten fancy tuna before, isn't that awful" "wow, talk about a difficult childhood"

Honey looked down at bun-bun "if only Haru-Chan could stay in the host club, she'd have the chance to eat all kinds of yummy things whenever she wanted."

Haruhi blushed "What are you talking about, don't be silly, do you all really think that I'm that much of a glutton that I'd go on fooling everyone about my gender just to try some fancy tuna..." she blinked before rethinking "will I really get to try some?"

We all laughed and did thumbs up to her.

The next morning the loudspeaker blared out "we will begin conducting physical examinations shortly, all students please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building"

Walking down the hallways I smiled secretly, he had explained everything on the way home last night and this was something I didn't want to miss...

We arrived at the clinic, I blearily blinked at all the bright colours before a nurse approached me "Miss Weal?" she simpered "I'm your nurse for the Physical exams this afternoon"

I sighed "sure, can we get this over with?"

That stumped her before the annoyingly big smile was back "please follow me"

"fine, i'll see you later Kyoya" I waved before following the nurse , as we walked away a grubby doctor stumbled past, he collided with my shoulder and I stumbled a bit before recovering his quietly muttered 'sorry' barely reaching my ears. I remember thinking 'that can't be one of Kyoya's family's doctors...

First I saw the doctor who told me I was growing fine ect... measured my height and weight and blood pressure before sending me behind the curtain for the rest.

Going behind the curtain I stripped down to my bra and was about to go back in to see the doctor when Mori rushed in.

Just stopping myself from screaming I muttered an (almost) calm "uhm, would you mind getting out..."

I swear I saw him blush before he spun and saying "get dressed again, a perverts after Haruhi"

I shook my head to dispel the shock before pulling on my dress again and rushing out, Kyoya caught my arm as I almost ran past them "what took you so long?"

I swear my face lit up like Rudolf's nose, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Mori blush a light pink, Kyoya looked between us frowning "well you can tell us all about it later, we have much more pressing issues, a suspected pervert is lose in the school and he has been seen heading towards the 'special boys clinic' where Haruhi is"

Tamaki practically exploded "Well what are we waiting here for then? Lest go!" he screeched running off and (sadly) dragging me with him.

He flew into the room behind the curtains and kicked the man in the face and into the wall

As all the guys appeared heroically, I did the sensible thing and pinned the man down with my foot.

"One, good looks that attract the publics eye" the twins posed either side of Haruhi, lifting their heads slightly

Kyoya stepped forwards loudly "two, more wealth than you could imagine."

Mori stood still with his head high "three, chivalry that will never be able to over look..."

Honey stood looking extremely serious "...the hideous wickedness of this world"

"Four, the sensibilities to do what is needed" I said rolling my eyes

Tamaki threw his shirt over Haruhi's head to cover her up "that's what makes up the ouran host club!"

They all posed "we're here, watch out"

I felt myself cringe '_how cheesy..."_

I felt the guy move under my foot and I let him have a bit of breathing room, I mean he looked absolutely petrified. "Ahh, please don't hurt me! Spare me my life! I'm a doctor, I have a small emergency medical clinic that I run in the next town over. My name is Yabu"

The twins looked at each other "Yabu? What a terrible name for a doctor, unless you're a quack..."

(Yabu=quack doctor in Japanese :D)

The man looked down "I know, I'm here because I was hoping to see my daughter, my wife left me last month and took my daughter with her, but I know that she attends school here!"

Haruhi blinked at him "I don't mean to pry or anything but why did your wife and daughter leave you?"

Yabu went on to explain about his debt issues and how he trusted people far to easily to pay him back, I felt sorry for the guy, I mean it just shows that kindness doesn't pay..

"And that was it, they left me, forever, I know I am terrible at managing our money and I can't say no to anybody, I don't blame them for being tired of constantly living in debt" Every one in the room had pitying faces on except Tamaki who was crying his eyes out "but I wanted to see my daughter one more time, after being pelted with rain and wandering the streets I finally got here, but when I arrived I was mistaken for a doctor and taken to examine students

Hikaru sighed "well of course, your wearing a lab coat" "anyone would mistake you" Karou finished

Yabu continued his 'tragic' tale "and then it happened, I approached a girl to ask her if she'd seen my daughter, but when I touched her shoulder she screamed, and before I knew it there were all kinds of people chasing me!" he started bawling

Tamaki knelt down before him crying "it's so tragic!"

Kyoya had had enough; I could tell he felt this was wasting his time "doctor yabu, I think you may have the wrong place, are you looking for Ourun public high school?"

The man stopped crying "yeah that's right"

"I figured that might be the case, this is ouran academy, a private institution your daughter doesn't go to school here."

The mans eyes opened comically wide

"Man that's sad, you don't even know what school your own daughter goes to" Hikaru mocked

"I bet your relationship is messed up because you don't pay enough attention to, not because of some stupid debt." Karou said

Honey looked adoringly at Kyoya "wow Kyo-chan I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school!"

"it was easy, there's no way the daughter of such a small time doctor would ever be able to get into ouran academy" Kyoya stated smugly (alliteration! Yay!)

I sweat dropped, he could be such a spoilt bastard sometimes...

"Kyoya could you please find a map of all the public schools in this area, I'd like to help this man find his daughter" Tamaki asked softly

Kyoya smiled then as quick as it appeared it vanished and he was walking away "whatever you say"

As we watched that man walk away, I felt oddly warm inside, knowing that Kyoya was becoming what I had asked him to be when I first met him

I shut my eyes and the memory danced in front of my eyelids

He had just tried to impress me by saying he only read fictional pieces

I giggled I had seen this so many times from aristocracy heirs that it had become quite the little joke "Oh I get it, you want me to be impressed, however the only thing that impresses me is a big imagination and a kind attitude, so you see I'm not, try again one day when you've done something truly great and your cold attitude has vanished, and don't you think you can fake it mister!"

The words echoed as I looked up at him, meeting his curious gaze I giggled and turned my head down, muttering to myself "we'll he's defiantly getting there..." letting the giggles out I ignored the guys weird looks as I fell to the floor laughing.

* * *

Well... that was surprisingly fun to write... I've been putting it off, because although I don't hate it, this episode is nothing special to me, but I surprised myself and really enjoyed writing it! Please review and tell me how you found it! :D


	9. Chapter 9

HAI! Hello there people, and yes I see you, I know SOMEONE is reading my babble so ya know maybe if you have some spare time Please with a cherry on top review! I will love you forever and ever if you do! But not in the creepy sort of stalking way... that'd be weird (oh the irony)

* * *

It was another normal day in the host club... well it would be but I had the flu, or should I say a fever in the anime style of things?

Anyway I was stuck in bed, even my mother told me to not get up, and she's one of those people who only make an exception if you're on your deathbed.

Anyway I was sitting there in bed, bored out of my mind, feeling like; well you don't want to know. When I noticed Kyoya's black book on my bedside table, now I'm not one to panic but I doubt he could breathe without that book!

Cursing under my breath I stumbled out of bed and grabbed the book and my purse, in my delirious state of mind I had it figured, I'd sneak downstairs past the maids and into the street, hail a taxi and order it to go to ouran high so I could give the book to Kyoya, it didn't even cross my mind to ask a maid or even the butler to deliver it...

Anyway I wandered off down the hallway, down the stairs and out the front door, I tripped on the gravel of my drive and fell down onto my knees, I was about to give up and just go back to bed but Kyoya needed me! Standing clumsily to my feet, I wiped my face with the back of my sleeve and carried on walking.

Hiring a taxi proved harder than I'd imagined but I eventually managed it, the taxi driver kept giving me weird looks, and eventually his curiosity won over "to the hospital love?"

I blinked; did I really look THAT bad? Sighing I shook my head and croaked out "no thank you, just to ouran high academy please."

He nodded vacantly; it wasn't his job to ask questions after all.

We drove there in an awkward silence until we arrived and I silently handed over adding him in a tip for being so unquestioning, giving him an awkward wave goodbye I stumbled up the pathway and into the school.

Wandering around I walked down two different wrong corridors before arriving at music room 3.

Clutching the book to me I wearily opened the door. "Hey, Kyoya I came to return..."

The host club, were all sitting on a sofa opposite a very pretty blonde girl

"Your fiancé Kyoya sempai?" Hikaru asked in a weird voice

I waited for Kyoya to deny it, but he didn't ... everything became overwhelming and I felt darkness swimming in front of my eyes, giving in I fell back into nothingness.

Kyoya's P.O.V

Hearing a crash I spun around to see Beth's unconscious form on the floor. As I sat there in shock Honey, Mori and Tamaki had already sprinted over and crowded around her, I shakily stood up and found myself running to her, as I got closer I could see that she was still extremely unwell, her forehead was matted with sweat and her cheeks had a pink tinge to them, her legs covered in nasty looking scratches and she hadn't even gotten changed to go out, still dressed in a long white silk night gown. She looked like a broken angel.

Why? What had possessed her to come here! Slowly my eyes were drawn to my black book she was holding loosely to her chest.

I felt like hitting myself, she had come all this way, for me? I wasn't worth this...

Mori was picking her up bridal style and walking away with her and I just wanted to push him away and care for her myself! But I found that my legs didn't work and I was completely rooted to the spot.

They carted her off to the school infirmary as I stood still gaping, then my mind retook control and I found myself rushing after her, ignoring that silly girl Renge's cry to wait for her.

After catching up to them outside the infirmary I made sure the best possible nurses were caring for her was informed that Beth hadn't woken up yet and I would be informed as soon as she did, so it would be better if we left her alone in peace and quiet.

Sighing I retreated back to music room 3, greeted by the squeals of Renge and Tamaki's whining I felt the beginnings of a migraine appearing...

Beth's P.O.V!

As I blinked open my heavy eyes I blearily noticed I was in a completely white room, and a white and blue blob was approaching me and making noises... Gah too loud! Then she started shining a light in my eyes, wow even more annoying, sighing I tried to tell her to go away but found my throat completely dry, making the worldwide known hand signal for 'drink' a few times until she understood and rushed away to get me my desired beverage.

Rolling my eyes I looked for something interesting to look at, finding a pretty pattern in the ceiling panels I watched mesmerised until the nurse returned and I had to stop to preserve my dignity.

I swallowed the water down in 3 gulps barley registering that my shaking hands had spilt a lot of it down my front.

So when Kyo (my main host club guest entered and stared at the large wet splodge on my stomach and chest I had to pull the covers up and try and cover up my embarrassment whilst simulantuously being polite.. wow here goes..

"Hey, it's nice of you to visit me! And oh look you brought me flowers! And they say chivalry is dead..." I smiled weakly and gestured for him to sit down next to me.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "Oh I can't stay, I practically had to beg the nurses to let me in for even a moment, and its weird they're not normally this strict..."

I blinked surprised, that was kind of strict... I mean I wasn't THAT ill was I?

Suddenly the doors slammed open and Kyoya stormed in with a mix of feelings flashing across his face, giving Kyo a scary look, the older boy got the message and backed quickly out of the room, i winced waiting for the awaiting scolding, what I didn't expect was the feeling of his warm arm wrapping tightly around me and pulling me closer to him, sighing before I realised it I was inhaling the familiar smell of antiseptic that I'd grown to associate with Kyoya.

His voice came out husky with unfamiliar emotion as he spoke "don't scare me like that ever! Again, you didn't need to recklessly endanger yourself, I could have gone a day without my book, please please don't unnecessarily risk your health for my sake again..."

I smiled "I can't promise that you know Kyoya, I won't risk myself for something as stupid as this sure. But I can't promise to not look after you with any means possible, you mean far too much to me"

His fingers clutched my arms tighter before he let go and he was back to his cool calm composed self. However, I felt no loss, this was Kyoya, his personality and one of the many things I adored and always would.


End file.
